Melodeon, the Sound-type
by Le Sylveon
Summary: An Eevee creates a new type, and learns how it affects the Pokemon world. STUFF IS GOING DOOOWWWWNNNN
1. Chapter 1

_ I had that strange feeling, where you know something will go wrong._

"I'm leaving now, bye!" Leafeon cheerfully said.

"Bye mom," Eevee replied happily.

_But just in case..._

"Be careful!" She hollered to her mother.

"Alright, see ya!" Leafeon replied, and continued to walk off.

But she never returned home.

Leafeon was the mother of the Eevee, and also an amazing pick-pocketer. Whenever a trainer or some human decides to rest in the forest they call home, she comes in and takes their belongings. Leafeon does this for a living, and once again, she sets off to find another victim. "Is their anyone even here today?" She questioned herself, then stopped. She stuck her nose in the air and inhaled the scents of the forest. But then, she picked up the scent of human. The grass-type quietly followed the scent until she could see the person, lying underneath the shade of a large tree. She quickly paced over to him and gazed at his black attire, and managed to find his bag along with him. Leafeon was sure he was asleep, and slowly began to slide the bag off his arm.

But unfortunately, she was wrong.

The person's eyes popped open, and he whipped his arm onto Leafeon, pinning her down. The dark figure began to reach towards his bag, pulling out a Pokeball, which had the logo of a particular team on it. He held it up to the struggling Leafeon's face, and with one last cry, she was sucked into the ball as a red light. The person held the ball shut with both hands, making it impossible to escape. After a few seconds, the ball stopped struggling, and he placed it inside his bag, along with many other Pokeballs containing Pokemon from around the region. "This Leafeon is pretty strong, it'll be good for battles..." He began to get up and walk away. "Team Rocket has done it again."

Eevee sat atop of a very large tree, the tree she called home, and peered out to the distant sky.

_ Why won't this feeling go away? _

_- _3 Years Later... -

The normal-type continued to live in that same tree. She'd given up hope of her mother returning, which turned her into a heartless Pokemon. All love had drained out of her and into the bottomless pit of a heart she has. Occasionally, she looks at the stash of items her mother was collecting, though it only hurts her heart. She still looks anyway, because of the words her mother told her years before: _"You find something to do with these useless things, because I sure won't!"_. Eevee either looks to the sky in hope, or ventures through the valuable treasure in curiosity. But either way, she can't find true happiness in her life.

But this one interesting item Leafeon picked up one day slowly began gaining the normal-type's interest...

The lonely Pokemon picked up the strangely-shaped object in her forepaws. It was round, brown and curvy, with a long, black rectangle sticking out of the top. It had a few strings attached to the top, which stretched down to the bottom. She wasn't sure what the strange item did, but what she didn't know, is that it would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A Kricketot bounced happily through the forest, whistling an upbeat song. He had no idea where he was going, but when he sings, it seems like an adventure. His gaze turned upwards towards the sky, and he watched clouds pass by overhead. He continued to walk with a slower pace, until he stopped completely. Kricketot sighed and focused back on the road, and continued his walk. But before he could go on, he heard a horrible plucking noise from up ahead. He quickly paced towards the noise, and discovered the Eevee. She was attempting to do something with the brown, curvy object, which was pulling on the strings. "What are you doing?" Kricketot asked in surprise and rushed up to the normal-type. "That's not how you play a violin!" Eevee stopped and looked at him. "A what? Look, I don't care how your actually supposed to use this thing, or who you are, so just go away. Why are you even here?" She glared angrily at the bug-type, but he continued to talk. "I heard a horrible noise, which was you plucking the strings on the violin, and followed it to here. How can I enjoy a walk when your making all of that noise?" Eevee sighed and looked closely at the violin. "Ok then, how DO you use it?" Kricketot reached for the instrument, but she quickly pulled it away. "Hey!" Kricketot said in an angry tone. "I was going to show you how to play it!" Eevee glared at him. "You can TELL me, not show me..." The bug-type felt like screaming, but instead he sighed loudly. "Ok, fine, you win." He grumbled. "I'll show you how to do it..."

He looked around for a bit, then faced the Eevee. "Don't you have a bow?" He asked. "A... what?" Eevee replied with a confused tone. "You know, the other part. The stick with a string on it. Goes with the violin. You know, the bow!" He attempted to explain. Eevee paused to let those words settle in her head, then began to climb her tree to look through the collection of items. The same pain stabbed at her chest, but she tried to push it away and continued to search.

_ The bow... stick with a string on it... goes with the violin... darn it, where is it?!_

After a few minutes, Kricketot got impatient and hollered up at the normal-type. "Can you make it faster? I'm getting tired of waiting! Do you even HAVE a bow?" Eevee ignored him and kept searching. Finally, she came across a stick with a string attached to it. It had some of the same designs engraved onto it like the violin, so it had to be it. She jumped down the tree and set the bow by the other part of the instrument. "I found it, happy?" She growled. "Now how _do_ you play it?" Kricketot grabbed it and looked as if he was about to start playing, but Eevee stopped him. "Get your grubby hands off of it!" She yelled with an annoyed tone. "Don't touch her stuff!" The bug-type lowered the violin and asked "Who's... her?" There was a short pause, but then the normal-type broke the silence. "It... it doesn't matter... just play the dang thing." Kricketot put the violin back into place and held the bow high. "This is what you do," He put the bow onto the strings, and slowly began moving back and forth. A noise came out of it, a beautiful noise that left the Eevee in awe. He continued to play for about 2 minutes, then he finally lowered the violin. Eevee sat, her jaw hung open in awe. after a few seconds of letting the music echo through her mind, she asked in a surprised voice "How did you do that...?" He smiled and said "It's natural. I'm a sound-based Pokemon. Meloetta could do better, though," Once again he'd confused Eevee. "Melonwhat?" She said with confusion. "Meloetta" The bug-type repeated. "She's a legendary that lives somewhere in the world, and another sound based Pokemon like me. Her voice is like an angel's, and her instrument skills are off the chart! Not to mention how beautiful she is... Her bright blue eyes, her long, emerald hair... Meloetta truly is something," Eevee thought about her for a few minutes.

_ If Melonsomething is better than... whoever the heck he is... then she must be good!_

"Now then," Eevee started. "Can you show he how to play that thing _now_?" Kricketot handed the violin to her and began to speak. "Your about to begin learning something you won't forget, the ability no Eevee has ever had, the ability to play the violin."

And so, the lessons that would change the normal-type's fate begun.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Rhythm, tuning, beat, then sound. That's how I learned how to play the violin. At the beginning, I didn't even know what it was, but now, I can actually play it. A non-sound-based Pokemon playing an instrument, how strange. _

Kricketot taught Eevee how to play the violin, and now, she actually has something to do with her life. But she still feels that pain and sadness when she looks through her mother's former collection of items, and also she continues to the sky a lot, another hobby of her's. The normal-type did have one change, though. She'd finally had another friend.

"You've really got the hang of that song!" Kricketot said in surprise. "I've been practicing, duh!" Eevee replied. She began to play the song she'd been practicing on the violin. "Seeeeee?" She said. Kricketot rolled his eyes and replied with "I believed you the first time..." The bug-type began to walk off. "I'll be back, later!" Eevee waved to him and watched as he walked towards the setting sun.

_ That feeling... why am I feeling it again...?_

The next day, he didn't come. Or the next. Also, even after that, no Kricketot. That same feeling Eevee had years ago, pain, loss, sadness, and loneliness, was swelling up in her body.

_ It was just like that day, when mom never came home..._

The thought just made her shudder. Day after day, those same thoughts kept pushing everything out of her mind. The normal-type tried to think good thoughts, but the negative ones would take over. Soon enough, she was sure he was dead. Eevee would stare at the sky, or lie in her tree. The violin slowly became less used, until she hadn't touched it in days. Her life was coming apart again, but this time, there was nothing, or no one, to put it back together again.

The rain poured steadily down from the sky. No thunder, no sun, only grey clouds stretching across the sky, letting tears fall down from heaven. Eevee sat outside, her face turned upwards towards the dark shadow of the sky. "I feel the same way, sky." She said in a calm voice. "This pain is overwhelming me..." The sky stayed quiet, with the rain splashing down in the same rhythm. The normal-type sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of the same note?" She asked. "One single not is not a song. It takes many for it to sound beautiful..." Her voice faded away. She went back to her tree for a second and grabbed her violin. "Oh, sky..." She began to smile, something she hadn't done for a while. "Do I have to give you a demonstration?" She began to play the song Kricketot taught her. But this time, she could play it like she'd known it her whole life.

Each note, one by one, came out beautifully. Unlike Kricketot, Eevee had to hold the bow in her mouth, and press down the strings with her paws. Even so, with the unusual stance, she could do it. The sound echoed through the forest, along with the rain, replacing all dead silence that had been haunting the forest. Something that finally made her happy again.

_ Are you hearing this, mom? Are you hearing this Kricketot? Are you even listening... Meloetta?_

Then Eevee hit the long high note of the song, which lasted for about 20 seconds. But in those 20 seconds, something odd happened. Something appeared in front of her, but the normal-type was too occupied to look up. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see something somewhat familiar.

Long, green hair that shined in the rain. Then it occurred to the normal-type:

_ She was listening..._

Eevee continued to play the violin, while Meloetta continued to listen. The only Pokemon she played for was Kricketot, which made it somewhat harder to play, but when she played for the Legendary, it was calming, and relaxing. She could play Kricketot when he first showed the song to her. A different type of happiness swelled up inside of her. It was like the feeling where you know something will go wrong, but this feeling, you know everything will be alright. No worries or pain hurt her heart anymore, happiness and the courage to go on lit up her soul. And then, the song ended. She looked up at Meloetta, who stayed for the whole song. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, her light emerald hair sparkled in the rain, and her smile gave Eevee encouragement to never give up. Then, in a flash, Meloetta disappeared. Eevee stared into the space where the legendary was a few seconds ago.

"I was good enough to summon Meloetta..." She said in awe.

"That means... I was made for music... I was born to be Sound type!"

And with those words, her body began to glow with white light, and in seconds, she became the first Sound type Pokemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Black fur, with a white face, belly, and legs. Large, circular ears that represented speakers. A pair of black headphones dangled around her neck, with a cord that wrapped around her body all the way to her tail, which was shaped like the stem of an eighth note. She stepped forward with her black paws, her eyes sparkled in the fading rain.

"Wow... I didn't mean it seriously about the Sound type thing... Ok, maybe I did, but..."

She examined her paws, her tail, her headphones, and then she walked over to a puddle. One last drop of rain splashed in it, followed by sunlight, letting the former-Eevee see her reflection. "I finally accomplished what every Eevee needs to accomplish," She said, examining her face. "but I did more than just accomplish, I created! I created Sound type!" She laughed with joy and climbed up her tree. She let the warm sunlight shine onto her face, as she stared at the beautiful multi-color rainbow the dark clouds left behind. "So I wasn't the only one evolving," Someone said at the bottom of the tree. The sound-type climbed down the tree and was face to face with a somewhat-familiar Pokemon. "It's me! You know... uh... me!" He said. The former-Eevee stared blankly at the strange Pokemon, and asked "Uh... who are you again?" He sighed. "I'm that Kricketot, remember?" Once again, he managed to confuse her. "But you not a Kricketot, your a... uh... what are you?" The sound-type questioned. He just face-palmed. "I evolved, i'm Kricketune now." The former-Eevee took a few minutes to get it all registered in her head. "Ooooohhhhh!" She exclaimed. "It's you!" Kricketune smiled and said "Yep, I'm me... but what are you?" She looked down at her new form, and then looked back at Kricketune. "Not sure..." She said, somewhat confused. "But I know one thing, i'm the first Sound-type Pokemon!" The bug-type's eyes got wider with awe. "What?" He exclaimed. "Sound type doesn't exist! But then why are you so different? Did you really create a new type?" The sound-type smiled. "Yep, I can feel the music in my blood, now... buuut... I'm not sure what to call myself..." They both fell silent in thought. After a few minutes, the former-Eevee broke the silence. "Well, Meloetta helped me evolve-" Kricketune interrupted with "YOU WHAT? YOU SAW HER? FACE TO FACE?" The sound-type replied, quieter than him "Yes, yes I did. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have had the encourage to go on. It's a long story, but lets get back to the point..." She stopped for a moment to remember what she was going to say. "Oh yeah," She continued. "Since she helped me evolve, maybe I'll call myself Melodeon, you know, because it's catchy, and it's in honor of her." Kricketune smiled. "That is catchy, I like it!"

And so, a new Eeveelution was born, Melodeon. But they didn't know what danger it'll bring in the future.

Someplace else...

His dark figure paced through the forest. "Where could that Meloetta be?" He questioned himself. "Leafeon!" He hollered, and in seconds, a somewhat familiar Leafeon paced up to him. Her eyes were dull and solemn, unlike the Pokemon she was before. "Anything?" The person asked. The grass-type just shook her head without a sound. "What? You gotta be kidding me!" He growled. In a flash, he whipped his hand upwards, and swung it down at the Leafeon, making her fly backwards. She recovered quickly and stayed quiet. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches from previous failed missions. Then she came up with an idea to get Meloetta. She began to whistle (somehow) a beautiful tune, and in seconds, Meloetta appeared. But before she could do anything, Leafeon quickly made an actual sword out of grasses and leaves and sliced the legendary. "Not to hard, you idiot!" The person called out. "I need her alive!" Leafeon watched her fall to the ground and struggle to get up, but she sliced her once more, making her fall to the ground. The dark figure pulled out another Pokeball and it zapped Meloetta with a red light. She was too defeated to struggle, so it was easy to capture her. "Nice, Leafeon. As an award, you get actual food this time." He put her back into her Pokeball and began to walk off. "That was easier than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

_ It's not the same as that one feeling, but deep in my heart, I feel as if I lost something very important..._

The Team Rocket member continued to walk out of the forest. "Sweet!" He said, examining the Pokeball containing Meloetta. "Now I got a legendary to fight with. I'm going to be so cool!" Instead of putting the ball into his bag, he put it underneath his hat. "I can't lose this baby." He said. The dark figure walked out of the forest, thinking of which Pokemon to capture next.

After Kricketune and Melodeon reunited, the sound-type stopped all of a sudden as a pang of sadness hit her heart. "I just felt something..." She said. "Something happened." Kricketune was confused. "What happened? I don't feel anything..." She sighed. "I'm not sure... but something... doesn't feel-" She cut off as her ears pricked up. She turned her head towards the rest of the forest and exclaimed "Something's coming!" Kricketune didn't listen. "I'm also part sound-type, I should be able to hear it... It's dead silent in this forest!" Melodeon began climbing her tree and replied. "I'm pure sound-type, so my ears are sensitive enough to pick up sounds miles away. I know something's coming! C'mon!" The bug-type began climbing the tree, and said in a confused tone "How do you know all of this? You just evolved!"

20 minutes later, the Team Rocket member sure enough came walking by. "Jeez..." Kricketune sighed. "It took long enough. What's so special about this guy?" Melodeon stayed silent and watched him walk by. But then, she could hear something.

_ Stupid trainer, making me beat up legendaries... next I bet he's going to make me arrange a wedding for him with a Jigglypuff! I don't understand his twisted mind..._

Melodeon listened to the Pokemon inside his bag, going on about her trainer, but then realization hit her in the face.

"She's in there!" She exlaimed. "My mom, she's in there!"

"Your mom? What?" Kricketune was confused, again. But before the sound-type could reply, she jumped down from the tree and faced the Team Rocket member. She growled, and the dark figure turned to look at her. "Is this forest just crawling with cool Pokemon?" He flipped out a Pokedex he stole, and tried to find out what Melodeon is. "Huh?" He said in confusion. "Your not in here..." He pointed it at her. The Pokedex then started making weird noises and words, the just shut off and never came back on. "What the heck did you do?" He angrily questioned, banging on the broken machine. Melodeon was just as confused. "It's because Sound type didn't exist until now, so the Pokedex can't register who you are!" Kricketune called, poking his head out of the tree. "I don't understand how you get so smart!" Melodeon called back, but then returned her attention to the shady Team Rocket member. Without hesitation, she lunged at him, knocking him backwards. As she did, one of the Pokeballs rolled out of his black bag, but no one noticed. He pushed her off, and attempted to backhand her. The sound-type jumped just in time, landing on his back. She dug her claws into him, making the dark figure flail about which resulted in dropping his bag. He then fell over, pinning Melodeon to the ground with his back. "Hahaha!" He fake-laughed. "Now your mine..." He began reaching towards his bag, but soon realized it wasn't there. The Team Rocket member looked around, and began to reach for his bag. As soon as he grabbed the hangel, the sound-type took the advantage and lunged at him once more, putting her paw up to his throat. Her eyes were clouded with anger, as throughout the fight, she realized this was what happened to her mom, which was being captured. She began to grit her teeth at the thought, and pressed down harder on his throat. The dark figure would've died, if it wasn't for Kricketune who stepped in. "Melodeon, stop!" He called. "You'll kill him!" Melodeon turned her head and replied angrily. "Yeah, so? He stole my mom, he's the reason I have a broken heart..." Kricketune quickly yelled to her "These people change their Pokemon by fighting. If you kill him, it would change you as well!"

Then it hit her. She was acting like a totally different Pokemon this whole fight. She lifted her paw off of his thoat and allowed him to escape. She watched him run off and calmly said "She must be a different Pokemon now, not the Leafeon that I used to know... so there's probably no way to change that now." Kricketune walked up beside her. "You know, you never told me who your mom was, so your being a bit confusing." Melodeon turned towards him and began to explain it all.

The dark figure stopped running when he reached a clear pond of water. "Stupid... whatever that was..." He said, panting. "What was it's problem?" He reached under his hat and pulled out the red-and-white ball. "At least I still have this..." He admired the ball for a minute, then pushed the circular button in the center which opened the ball-shaped capsule.

"What the...?" The Team Rocket member questioned himself.

Meloetta lay motionless on the grassy, forest floor, blood dripping out of her deep wounds.


	6. Chapter 6

"God damn it!" The Team Rocket member yelled. "Stupid thing went to hard on her... damn you, Leafeon!" He kicked and stomped the ground, mumbling to himself. He then stormed off, abandoning the deceased Meloetta. His footsteps soon faded, and once he was out of sight, something emerged from the crystal-clear pond. Small, pink, with saddening eyes as it looked down at the legendary. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, but not in the same way they used to. The cat-like figure hovered over her and examined her. Then in seconds, it turned into Meloetta. "No one should shed tears over something that shouldn't have happened..." And then Mew flew off into the depths of the forest.

Melodeon and Kricketune began to part ways, but then Kricketune noticed something. "Hey!" He called out to her. "I found a Pokeball, and I think it's from that one guy!" She trotted over to him and they both began to investigate the ball-shaped capsule. While doing so, one of them accidentally pressed the circular button in the center, causing the ball to burst open. Then, Leafeon stood where the ball once was.

A smile formed on Melodeon's face, and Kricketune stood in awe. "What am I doing here?" She questioned, looking around. "Where's Meloetta? Did that stupid trainer just abandon me?" Kricketune whispered to Melodeon "You never told me your mom acted like this...!" She whispered back "She didn't back then... I think she's brain-washed." Leafeon was flooding with anger. "Will one of you stupid things talk to me already? What the hell is going on?" The sound-type stepped forward. "Ok, mom," She started seriously. "You probably don't remember me, being with that evil person changed you, but, you have to remember." The grass-type angrily replied. "What are you trying to prove, huh? Are you picking a fight with ME?" She walked forward until she was face to face with her mother.

"No, just the opposite."

She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged as tight as she could.

The anger clouding Leafeon's eyes defogged and was replaced with memories. Melodeon released her of her grip, and she began to speak. "I know your my daughter," She started. "But your... different. Your not an Eevee like I last saw you, or any other Pokemon I don't know of so..." The sound-type interrupted her. "Your not going to believe it, but I'm the first Sound-type Pokemon, Melodeon!" She smiled joyfully at her mother while she stared in awe. "You... y-you invented a new type... how?" Melodeon ran back to the tree and came out a few seconds later holding the violin she used as an Eevee. "With this!" She said, and began to play a short song. Leafeon was still shocked. "That's amazing! My daughter invented a new type! I'm so proud!" The praise from her mother made her want to play even more, so she began to play another song, which was longer than the last. But Mew, as Meloetta, heard the noise and teleported to it. Melodeon felt something behind her while she was playing, and turned to see it was her. "Oh yeah!" She said, turning towards her mother. "This is Meloetta, the Pokemon that helped me evolve." Leafeon stared at her, not knowing she was a legendary and thought _there are some strange Pokemon in this forest..._ Melodeon turned back towards the legendary, but her eyes began to widen and her smile dropped to a frown. "Your not Meloetta..." She said in shock. Kricketune was confused, but Leafeon didn't even know who the real one was. Mew was surprised, and then sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said, transforming back into his normal state. With a confused face, Melodeon asked "Where's the real Meloetta? Why were you transformed into her... and who are you?" Mew then began to answer her questions

"I'm Mew, another legendary in this world. Meloetta's my... friend, I guess..." His eyes got sad. "I'm very sorry to tell you this.. b-but... Meloetta's dead..." There was a long pause as some pain swept over them. "Your lying..." The sound-type spoke up. "How can she be dead? She's a legendary too... right!?" Her eyes filled with worry as Kricketune began siding with her. "How do you know she's dead? What, did you see her dead body lying around someplace?" Mew sighed. "Actually, yes, that's what happened." The grass-type stepped in. "If she was alive, then why would Mew be transformed into her?" The physic-type sighed again, and began to explain. "A Team Rocket member was by a pond, then he took out a Pokeball, opened it, and for some reason, Meloetta was inside. But... she was lying on the ground, motionless... so, I transformed into her, hoping no one would be upset over her death, but..." Melodeon faced the ancient Pokemon. "She can't be dead!" She trembled in sadness. "I know she can't be dead! It's... impossible!" He looked straight at her, and calmly said "You can't trust what I say... I don't want to have to do this, but..." Without hesitation, he teleported himself and her to Meloetta's corpse. The sound-type was a bit confused at what happened, but then her eyes lied on the deceased legendary. She stood in shock, frightened that what Mew said was true.

_She's gone..._

_She's gone from existence..._

_Meloetta is dead._

When realization slapped her in the face, she managed to move her paws from their spot and over to her. She collapsed as tears began streaming down her face. "You were my inspiration to continue making music..." She mumbled through sobs. "Why... why did you have to go and leave us?" She then turned her face upwards and screamed in pain and sorrow to the heavens.


	7. Chapter 7

(lol I just realized I spelt physic instead of psychic in the last chapter XD)

_It's been days since I learned what happened._

"Can you come down already?" Leafeon hollered from the bottom of the tree. "I didn't even know who melowhatever was, but you have to face the facts."

_They try to convince me to come down from this tree, but depression and pain weighs me down to much to move._

"Pleeeeeeeaaaassssseeee?" Kricketune cried. "Just come down for a few minutes!"

_This forest is dull, everything is in black and white to me. Even the sky will never be the same shade of blue again._

"Give up, she won't come down." Leafeon said, and began to walk off. But he stayed where he was, looking up at the depths of the tree.

_I didn't even know her for so long. But, I feel as if I lost someone I've known my whole life. I don't know how the others can do it, get over the death of a legend so easily. Maybe I'm being too dramatic, and I need to get over it. But they've never felt pain like I have during my life._

She crawled to the top to the tree and looked at the bright blue sky stretching out in front of her. She sighed and began to speak. "Sky, tell my what to do. Ever since I learned she's gone, I can't figure out what to do. My love is getting pulled to the bottomless pit in my heart, and I don't want to show that side of me again. I didn't know if I'd see my mother again or not, but this time... I know I won't see Meloetta again..." Melodeon bent over and lied on the top of the tree, letting sadness take over her body.

Mew flew around the world, trying to find something to do. "I feel bad about letting them down, but they had to know the truth sometime..." He said to himself. The psychic-type sighed. "Who am I kidding, I let a friend die, and I failed at keeping the others happy... what kind of legend am I?" But then he heard a voice in his mind.

_Mew! Come here at once, this is important._

"Yes, Arceus..." He calmly replied and teleported to him in his alternate dimension. He appeared in the nothingness dimension and faced the god-like Pokemon. He then turned around and began to pace towards a stand which contained a basket-ball sized earth. Mew hovered over beside him and they both stared into it. "Something's going terribly wrong with earth." Arceus began. "The Sound-type one..." Mew glanced over at him with a confused expression. "Sound-type? But that doesn't exist!" The normal-type was a bit confused. "Didn't you meet her? You know, the... uh... this Pokemon." He made a projection of her appear above the miniature earth. "Oh, that one!" He said, remembering. "But what's wrong with her?" The god-like Pokemon kept his gaze on the model earth and answered. "Sound type is going to destroy this world..."

"C'mon!" Kricketune called. "How about a battle to get your spirits up? It usually works for me!" Melodeon moaned and rolled over. "Not now... just go away..." The bug-type was fed up with her being mopey and depressed, so he got an idea. He climbed up the tree and stood beside the sad sound-type, and did something she didn't expect. He shoved her very hard, causing her to fall backwards off of the tree. From the bottom, he could hear her yelling up at him. "Why'd you go and do that!? I didn't do anything to you!" Kricketune hopped down from the tree and replied. "So I guess your spirit's up now?" Melodeon was somewhat angry and said "Yeah. I'm not going back up there until we get even." And their battle begun.

Mew hovered with a surprised face as Arceus continued. "Unlike all of the other types in the world, which have been there since forever but were discovered by humans at different times, Sound type was suddenly created, disrupting the type's natural patterns." The psychic-type felt bad and said "If I knew she was Sound type... I'd take care of it for you. Man, how couldn't I know?" Arceus ignored him and continued. "It's like how one chemical reacts to another. But if you mix the wrong ones, something bad could happen. That's how it's like with Sound type. We know some sound-based moves, but since she's pure Sound type, the effect will be more massive. In other words, if she gets into a battle with a Pokemon with a type other than Normal... this world will slowly die out, one by one." Mew gasped in surprised. "Can't you do anything to stop it?" Arceus turned his head upwards and replied. "I've never dealt with a Sound type situation before, so I have no idea how to stop it. But once it happens, I have an plan to fix it." The cat-like figure's eyes got brighter. "You can? I've never seen the world end before, and I don't want to!" The god-like figure sighed and returned his gaze to the earth. "Sorry, but your going to see the world end." Mew's eyes got sad and his ears drooped with them. "But when the world is done self-destructing, I'm going to re-create it, and all of the people and Pokemon on it." Mew's face lit up in happiness and he spun around for a bit. "We'll have the world back! Hooray!"

After a few minutes of fighting, the two Pokemon decide to use real attacks. "So what does a sound type move look like?" Kricketune asked. Melodeon replied with "Like this!" And blasted a sound wave from her body. The bug type quickly blasted a Signal beam to protect himself. But as the two blasts hit, it created an invisible energy that bounced back, blowing both of the Pokemon over. Melodeon popped her head up and asked "What the heck was that?" Kricketune got back on his feet and replied. "I don't know, but it was weird." He then covered his head and screamed. "What the heck is going on...?" He yelled. Melodeon rushed over to him. "What happened?" She questioned, in panic. "S-something..." The bug-type said, falling over. "Is pounding in my mind... what was in that blast...?" The sound-type looked at her paws, then back at her friend. "Nothing's wrong with me... I don't get it..?"

Mew jumped as he heard the noise and returned his gaze towards the miniature earth. "Arceus...!" He said, but before he could continue, the god-like Pokemon said "I know, it's begun." He paced over to the earth by Mew. "I'll get started..."


	8. Chapter 8

"So what's your plan, anyway?" Mew asked the god-like Pokemon. "Removing the core so the world will collapse and self-destruct." He replied, focusing on the model earth. "What!?" The cat-like Pokemon exclaimed. "But," Arceus cut in. "I'm going to restore it all when it's over, so it's like nothing happened." Mew sighed in relief. "But wait!" He suddenly said. "What about the Sound-type one?" The normal-type sighed and calmly said "I'll figure out something." The psychic-type piped up again. "One more thing, what was that blast that the bug-thing and the sound one made?" Arceus sighed and answered. "Like I said about the chemicals, when two wrong chemicals react, something bad happens. That's basically what happened here, but the reaction was the two waves reacting wrong, causing a blast which makes anyone who comes in contact with it feel like their head is exploding, due to the sound-type. Is that all?" Mew hovered silent for a few moments, but then replied. "No, one last question." Arceus sighed in annoyance and let him talk. "Why wasn't the sound-type one effected?" The god-like Pokemon replied very quickly. "Because she's sound type, the blast won't effect her. No more questions, got it?" Mew replied with "Okay..." And returned his attention to the miniature earth. After a few minutes of focusing on it, Arceus stepped away from it. "Ok, the core is now gone. Now we wait." Mew looked over at him and asked "What did you do with the core?" He just stared at Mew angrily, then sighed and said "Why can't I just leave?" He hovered over to him and replied "That's because your god, silly!" Arceus glanced over at the cute, pink, cat-like Pokemon hovering beside him and said "Just go away Mew before I send you down to earth to burn in lava." Immediately, he flew far away from him. _I'm a genius_ The normal-type thought, and paced back over to the destructing world.

Melodeon sat beside her dying friend in panic, when a sudden earthquake made both of them fly into the air. One they touched the ground, the sound-type exclaimed "We have to get out of here!" And immediately, she pulled Kricketune from the ground and ran through the forest in search of her mother. The grassy floor beneath them began to crack and push around them. Soon enough, Kricketune told Melodeon "We have to leave! Sorry, but your mother's probably dead already, and I don't want to be too- aaaahhhh my head..!" She was pretty sure her mother couldn't die from moving ground and falling trees, she used to steal from trainers for a living. But then again, the situation was getting worse. "Your right..." She said, and begun to run a different way. They were out of the forest, but they still weren't safe. Magma began oozing from the earth's soil, and towers of land were being pushed up. But then she heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby cave at the end of the forest.

"Melodeon! Get out!" It screamed. But instead of listening to it, she rushed towards the entrance of the cave. "Mom? What are you doing!" She screamed. "This place is going to collapse!" The Leafeon's voice echoed from the back of the cave. "I was hunting and... this happened. Get out of here! You two have to live for me! I love you!" Melodeon watched as rocks began falling from the roof, knowing there was nothing left that she could do. In seconds, the cave was no more. She bent her head down as her eyes began to water. But another earthquake reminded her of what she's supposed to be doing. "This is no time for tears, Melodeon..." She said to herself and begun to dash out of the area.

Earthquakes, volcanoes, and buildings falling were being reported from all over the area. Red hot lava flooded towns, and earthquakes killed many. "We've got to survive this hell..." Melodeon said while running. "This apocalypse... if we make it through this, can we go back to how we once were?" She stopped running when realization hit her.

_No, we're all going to die._


	9. Chapter 9

Arceus stared down at the small, destructing earth and sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this... but what other option is there? That blast would've killed them anyway, but for some reason, I still feel bad." Mew hovered over beside the god-like Pokemon and sadly said "I feel sad, too. But at least they're going to come back..." He sighed and floated away. Arceus watched him leave, but then returned his focus to the planet. He sighed and thought about what the cat-like Pokemon said. _They are going to come back, but it hurts to see them die._

Melodeon dashed through the area, trying to avoid all things that could cause death. She stopped to catch her breath by a very large tree, letting the shade from it's towering branches cool her off. But then that feeling hit her once more. "Kricketune?" She called, looking to the bug-type beside her. "Are you still there?" He looked at Melodeon and replied. "Yes, but the pain isn't going away... owww..." He rubbed his head sadly, knowing the pain wouldn't go away. Then, the sound-type just couldn't take it anymore. "This might be the last time we see each other, but we won't know it..." She said, starting to panic. "How long will this hell last..? Everyone's dead... you're the only one I have left." She wrapped her arms around Kricketune, panic searing through her body. He hugged back, replying with "This pain is unbearable. But it's not your fault, it's mine. I never got to tell you how I've really felt, and I feel very bad about that." They both squeezed tighter as an earthquake began to erupt.

"This is goodbye, my friend..." He said and loosened his grip on Melodeon.

"What!?" She said in surprise. "What do you mean...?"

Kricketune then picked up the sound-type and tossed her as far as he could. She landed hard on the ground, but recovered quickly to see the tree's roots pulling themselves from the ground. But before she could do anything, it toppled over onto her friend, leaving behind nothing but a pool of blood. The earthquake ended, and Melodeon fell to the ground. "Damn it!" She screamed, pounding the ground as hard as she could. "Damn it all!" Her anger melted away, and was replaced with sorrow. "That should be me being crushed, but what's the point, I know I'm next..." She felt like dying right then and there, but instead she got up on all of her paws and looked to the sky. "This is not the time to die, I can feel it." She said, her tears drying up. "They'd all want me to live. Meloetta, mom, Kricketune... They'd want me to survive this hell for them!" She then ran off, leaving behind all of the sorrow and pain she had.

"That one's persistent..." Arceus said, watching Melodeon from the miniature earth. Mew flew in beside him and said "She's strong, everyone she loved had died, yet she's still going." The god-like Pokemon ignored him and continued to watch the small planet. He smiled at how strong she was to go on. _Why can't other Pokemon be like her?_


	10. Chapter 10

_ Thinking back, I used to be the selfish Eevee who'd look to the sky for help. The clouds gave me my inspiration to live, and everyday I hoped to see my mother again. If it wasn't for those three, mom, Kricketune, and Meloetta, I wouldn't have made it this far. Life has been hard for me many times, but I've managed to survive through them all. Even now, this apocalyptic hell, I feel like I can survive. My friends and family couldn't finish their journey, so I'll do it for them, no matter what it takes._

Melodeon dashed around the region, not knowing where she was going, trying to keep her life. Earthquakes, lava, falling trees, nothing was going to stand in her way. Earthquakes didn't cause a problem unless she was in a forest full of trees. She had to be quick and avoid them so she wouldn't be crushed underneath. The ground parted, pushed, and pulled all the time, making it harder to find a path. Hot magma oozed out from the cracks and holes, which flooded towns and cities from all over. Even through all of those tough dangers, Melodeon strives through them, powered by the courage she has in herself and the loss of her loved ones.

Arceus and Mew watched Melodeon, one of the only one's left alive. "Wow!" Mew exclaimed in surprise. "I can't believe she's still alive!" Arceus kept his gaze on the earth and replied. "She's going to keep going at it. But she'll be gone when the earth explodes." The cat-like Pokemon's happy face dropped into an expression filled with fear. "She's going to die!? The planet's going to explode?" He gasped. Arceus sighed. "Didn't I explain this to you? It'll explode, and I'll remake it. Remember?" Mew was still a bit shocked. "I know, but still..." And they both returned their focused to the miniature earth.

The sound-type managed to avoid all dangers until she'd reached a fallen forest. "There's no trees here to crush me, so I'll be okay until the next earthquake..." She said to herself and paced around the forest. A familiar scent wafted into her nose, so she followed it until she reached a pile of trees and rubble. Melodeon moved them away and came across something very nostalgic to her.

Brown, curvy, with a black rectangle sticking out of the top, followed by a brown stick with a string attached to it.

It was that very same violin, crushed and broken beneath the trees.

She picked up what was left of it and held it close to her. "You can't make music anymore, poor thing..." She said to herself. "You were good to me though, I'll miss playing beautiful music with you."

_Whenever I found the violin, I didn't even know what it was. If it wasn't for Kricketune- I mean, Kricketot back then, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be Melodeon, I'd be your average Eevee with little hope of seeing her mother again. It sometimes makes me sad thinking of what a life I'd have without you all. I had some hope that I'd see my mother again, which Is what I relied on most of my life. Meloetta gave me the inspiration to continue playing music, and Kricketune taught me how to play the dang thing. I didn't know what I'd do without you guys..._

The sound type put the instrument back down and covered it with the trees and rubble that covered it before. She smiled at it, but then another earthquake disrupted her thoughts. The ground began pushing parts up, pulling parts down, and cracking all over the place with red-hot magma dripping to the surface. "I better get out of here!" She gasped, and scurried away from the area.

After a while, there seemed to be no solid ground left. Constantly, it pushed and shoved as Melodeon miraculously survived. But then, she stopped on a very tall rock tower that was pushed up. "Why am I even trying?" She asked, letting her neon-green eyes sparkle in what little sunlight shone in the smoke-covered sky. "I should be dead. With the rest of them. I'm going to die anyway, it's obvious." But then that same feeling crowded her heart once more.

_Why am I feeling this again? Is it really my time to die?_

But then she realized that it wasn't for her, and it was for the earth. "Is it the earth's time to die? If so, is it also mine?" She stared out to the horizon that was once earth's, but now hell's. To her surprise, there was a blinding light appearing behind the horizon.

_Sorry I couldn't do it, guys..._

Arceus and Mew watched as the blinding light got larger. "Mew," Arceus began. But he already knew what to do. "Got it." The psychic-type said, teleporting to earth.

The light got brighter and brighter, and it seemed to inch closer as it demolished everything in it's path.

_So this is how I die..._

Suddenly, beside her appeared a pink, cat-like figure. Before she could say anything, Mew grabbed her and teleported to the nothingness dimension. Seconds later, the light covered all of the planet, and like a bomb, it went off with a bang. Space debris littered the area, and where earth once was had been replaced by space. The blue planet was gone.

Mew and Melodeon appeared beside Arceus. "Hello Melodeon," He said calmly. "I have to tell you something very important."


	11. Chapter 11

Melodeon stood up in shock of the huge god-like Pokemon. "First, can you give me a bit of background? Where am I? Who are you?" She asked in curiosity. "I'm Arceus, the creator of the world you were just on." He began. "I had to destroy the earth, but it's for a very good reason. Besides, I can bring it back, along with everyone on it." The sound-type Pokemon managed to control her anger and continued to listen. "If I hadn't destroyed the earth, everyone would've died anyway, but a lot slower. So, I removed the core of the earth to speed things up. I'm going to bring everyone back, don't worry. Oh, and this is my dimension, which is in the middle of nowhere, no kidding." Melodeon sat down, letting the words settle in her mind. As she did, Arceus turned to the stand where the model earth once sat upon, but it was covered in ash from the explosion. He bent his head down, and in seconds, the basketball-sized earth was back on the stand. The normal type faced Melodeon again, saying "Earth is back, so no worries now." She sighed in relief, only to hear Arceus say "Now, I have to tell you something serious."

"You know how if two chemicals react in a bad way, something goes wrong, right?" He asked. The sound-type Pokemon stared blankly in thought, not knowing what that meant. He sighed and continued. "There are many types in the Pokemon world. They've all been there since forever, they were only discovered by humans at different times. But sound type isn't in those types. When you created it, it caused disruption of the types, making it to where if you used a sound type move against any type other than normal, because it has no physical power, then the power would cause everything that comes in contact with the blast to suffer until they died. Unfortunately, you made that mistake when you fought Kricketune, the bug-type." Then it hit her. That battle, when she used some sound blast, and he used Signal beam, it created that blast. That's why his head was pounding like crazy. It was her.

_I caused his suffering. I caused the end of the world. I killed all of them._

Melodeon fell to the ground in panic, gasping "I did it. I killed them all. It was my fault." She hit the ground with her paw, anger and pain swelling up inside of her. after a few minutes, she looked up at Arceus and asked "Why... why didn't you let me die with the rest of them...?" He looked down at the sound-type, replying with "I know it's your fault, but it's not at the same time." Melodeon was surprised, and got back onto her paws. "You didn't know what sound type was going to do to this world. You didn't know it didn't belong." Arceus began. Mew hovered over beside them and said "And that's why we saved you! We couldn't save all of the world, but we thought you, out of all of them, didn't deserve to feel that pain." Melodeon looked down at her paws. "I do deserve it. I'm the one who started that all. I should be the one that's dead, not the earth." The god-like Pokemon sighed. "You didn't have to die that way, but because you're the only sound type Pokemon out there, you are going to have to die."

Melodeon looked up in surprise, but then the shock faded out of her eyes. "I know, I deserve it. Go ahead..." She knelt down before him, bowing her head, awaiting to die. "But," He said, making the sound-type look up at him. "I thought you should say a proper goodbye to your friends and family, first..." And without a word, she was teleported back to earth.

Leafeon sat outside of the cave she was crushed in. She stared at the blue sky, dazed at what an experience she had. "Was that a dream?" She said to herself. But before she could say anything else, different voice answered for her. "No, mom, this is all real." Leafeon then looked over in surprise to hear another voice, and saw Melodeon standing beside her. "You're..." She began, shocked to see her daughter still alive. But before she could finish, the Sound-type wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her as tight as she could. They stayed like that for a few minutes, letting emotions stir within them. "Mom," Melodeon broke the silence. "I'm sorry. That experience was all my fault. If it wasn't for me being Sound type..." Leafeon let go and looked into her daughter's face. "Don't blame yourself for this." She calmly said, but Melodeon objected. "No, mom, I'm not lying to you about this. I had to get Arceus to remove the earth's core, destroy the planet, then restore it." Her mother was about to reply, but the look in her eyes told her that she wasn't lying. "Okay, then, whatever you say." She replied, looking back up at the sky. Her daughter joined her, and they both stared at the sky. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to do this." She broke the silence again. "When you left, hoping that one day I'd see you again kept me going on my journey. Even when you died, I used that pain and sorrow to lead me to Arceus." She stopped and looked her mother straight in the eye. "Mom, my time is up. Go on home. If I stay here, this world will explode again, and I'd rather have Arceus take my life then all of yours again. I love you!" But before Leafeon could say anymore, she was gone.

Meloetta got up from the spot she was laying during her death. Only, all of her wounds were healed, and there was no blood bathing her. She began to float up and hovered in the sky, remembering the Team Rocket member and her death. Suddenly, Melodeon appeared in front of her. "Meloetta, you probably could care less about me." She began. "But, I just have to say, you were my inspiration to play music. You were the one who made me evolve. And, that, is why I consider you one of my loved ones." The legendary gasped in surprise at this, then smiled. "I was that one Eevee, remember?" Melodeon continued. "The one you visited that day. You know, the one with the violin? If it wasn't for you, I couldn't be who I am today." She sighed, remembering those times. "I bet you couldn't care less for an Eeveelution like me. I just need to say goodbye, this is the last time I'll ever see you, old friend." She began to turn to walk away, but Meloetta stopped her. She put out her hand. Melodeon excepted the gesture and shook it with her paw. The legendary smiled that same smile she smiled that day, and flew off into the blue sky.

Kricketune watched the leaves on the tree rustle as a small breeze blown through. He remembered those days where he and Melodeon were together. He sighed, disappointed that he never got to tell the Sound type how he really felt towards her. He leaned against the large tree that crushed him before, trying to keep his mind off of her. "I wonder if we'll ever see each other again..." He said to himself. To his surprise, a voice from the other side of the tree answered. "If your talking about me, I'm right here!" Melodeon said. She walked over to Kricketune and cheerfully said "Hi!" His eyes filled with happiness as he recognized her familiar face. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed. "You don't know how happy this makes me!" Melodeon smiled, saying "Yes I do, I feel the same way." And they both hugged in joy. "You know, this is my fault." She said, letting go of her friend. "If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't have had to go through with this. It's a long story, but believe me, It's my fault." Kricketune sighed. "I believe you, it's your fault." He said to her surprise. "But it doesn't matter what you've done, you'll always stay in a special spot in my heart." Melodeon began blushing and replied. "Awwww, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" The bug type looked at her in the face, and began to talk. "I loved you, for a long time now." He then looked away shyly and continued. "...that's what I've been meaning to say for a while now. I've never got to tell you how I truly felt about you, have I?" Melodeon smiled, but inside that made her felt worse about leaving. "There's something I have to tell you, as well," She began. "Arceus took out the core of the earth because of me. It's my fault you died, and I can't have that happen again. I'd rather it be me then all of you." Kricketune looked at her, confused. "What do you mean..?" He questioned. "My time is up, old friend." She replied. "I may be gone, but I'll still be in your hearts, right?" His eyes began to fill up with tears. "Yes... but... you can't leave! Why do you have to die?" Melodeon smiled and looked at the setting sun. "It's for you all. Sound type isn't supposed to be, so I must go. I can't kill any more people or Pokemon. I want to see you all strive on. Whenever you guys died when the world was ending, I kept going, continuing your journeys for you." She turned and looked at her friend. "So why don't you guys do the same? Carry on my story for me, okay?" Kricketune didn't reply, he just stared in shock. Melodeon walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, before saying "Goodbye, old friend." And she was gone.

"I'm going to miss you, earth." Melodeon sighed. "The sky, the grass, the air... you've helped me through my whole life. It was my fault you died, and I can't have you die again. I'll leave you, and all of the life you carry with you at peace." She gazed at the setting sun, knowing it's her last. "Arceus," She calmly said, looking up at the darkening sky. "I'm ready."

She was teleported to the odd dimension, right in front of the god-like Pokemon. She smiled and knelt down in front of him, without a word.

She bent her head down,

She closed her eyes,

And Melodeon was gone.

Leafeon stared at the setting sun, it's golden rays warming her fur. Kricketune watched as the stars slowly appeared, one by one in the darkening sky. They didn't want to see her leave, yet they knew it was for the best. Tears ran down their face, yet, they smiled as well, knowing it was a noble sacrifice. Her dying words echoed in their minds. Kricketune sighed. "Don't worry, I'll carry on your story..." He said, staring beyond the sky. Then the sun set, and the stars shone brightly overhead. "You might not be here, but you'll still be in our hearts."


End file.
